


curse the cauliflower

by dumbsoftie



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, clyde becomes a bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: He found himself becoming someone that he hardly recognized. Usually, when things went wrong, he blamed it on the curse, and got real upset. Now, without you to balance him out and tell him that everything was going to be alright, he found himself hardened by what had happened.





	curse the cauliflower

Clyde’s heart pounded in his chest as he waited for you to come home. After lots of thinking and weighing the pros and cons, he’d decided that he had to support his brother. If Jimmy didn’t have his help, everything could end up going wrong, and if it did, he’d feel like a terrible brother for the rest of his life. Hopefully, he’d be able to convince you to take him back, after all was said and done.

He’d been terrified to tell you. How would you react to hearing that he was going to go through with it? Clyde’s heart pumped quickly as he sat you down, preparing to tell you about the heist. No normal girlfriend would be willing to let their boyfriend run off with his family and rob a bank vault, and he understood that. Clyde trusted you to never tell anyone about this, but he knew that you’d be upset to hear that he would be going through with something to risky.

“What’s going on?” You laughed, sitting down across from him at the dinner table. 

The smile on your face only made him more upset. Memories flood through his mind, of the two of you cooking together, unable to keep your hands off of each other, or dancing around the living room. The two of you had always been so close, and here he was, throwing it all away for his stupid cauliflower plans.There was no way that you’d be willing to stay with him after this.

He began to think of the future, what it would be like to have miniature versions of you and him running around, creating new memories. The tears were already welling up in his eyes, and he watched as your elated expression melted into dismay.

“Not quite.” Clyde cleared his throat and began, wanting to get this over with already. The nervousness and fear was eating him up inside, and he just knew that this was going to be one of his last moments spent with you. He explained the situation quickly, words spilling out before he could stop and think twice. There was no talking him out of it. He had to support Jimmy and Mellie.

“You’re… serious?” The look on your face breaks him. He’s never seen you so disappointed before, and you look as if you expected more from him. No one wants to see their boyfriend go off to prison.

He is serious. “Family comes first.” He speaks firmly, not willing to argue. 

“I thought that we were family.” You mumble, looking down at the table as you tug on the loose threads of your shirt. He knows that you don’t want to make eye contact with him, and he understands. 

When you speak those words, he feels his heart crumble. Of course, he wanted to start a family with you. No one had loved him like you had, and he was certain that he would never love someone as much as he loved you. 

“Obviously, I want to support you, Clyde, but this can’t end well! I don’t want to have to come visit you in prison, I want to start a life with you.” At this point, you’re pleading, and it’s taking all of his willpower to say no.

“You might not have faith in my brother, but I do.” He narrowed his eyes and stood up. His legs wobbled beneath him as he stood, and he was suddenly keenly aware of the amount of liquid courage that he drank before starting this argument.

You sighed and rubbed at your temples. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you can’t do this.”

“I damn well can, and I’m going to! Even if it’s without your help!” His fear and anxiety is starting to feel a lot like anger, and he just wanted this to be done with. If you wanted to leave, then so be it. Jimmy had called cauliflower, and he never let him get into trouble without Clyde to back him up.

Getting angry yourself, you stood up along with him, pushing in your chair angrily. “Fine, Clyde. It’s up to you to pick. It’s either me, or you can follow your brother and end up in the Monroe Correctional Facility for the rest of your days!” You snap, but he can see right through it. There’s more than anger in your eyes, it’s fear. He’s scared to lose you, too, but it has to be done.

“I pick my family.” He grumbled, turning to head to the kitchen. He needed another beer. Without it, he’d start to lose the numbness that came with being drunk. He didn’t want to feel, he didn’t want to realize that he was actually losing you. You were the best thing in his life, and he was about to lose you forever.

Clyde sat up, already shaking. He’d dreamt about that night every time that he drifted off, regretting his decision. Looking around his small cell, he rubbed at his eyes, breathing heavily. What had he done? Sure, the heist had gone well, but he always wished that night had gone differently. After everything, he’d heard that Jimmy had returned the money anyways. 

Hearing that from Mellie made him feel a bit of resentment to his own brother, and he hated himself for it. Clyde had sent you away, and went to prison, for what? For nothing? Now, here he was, almost scared to leave. Once he left prison, he’d have to go back to the real world, he’d have to go back to being reminded by every little thing that you were gone. 

You’d probably found someone new, already. There had to be someone new to love on you and kiss you, and treat you better than he ever could. The thought always made his blood boil, and he often found himself pacing around his cell angrily, wanting you to be there with him instead. You were his soulmate, and he was a crumbling mess without your soft touch.

Curse that stupid cauliflower.

He found himself becoming someone that he hardly recognized. Usually, when things went wrong, he blamed it on the curse, and got real upset. Now, without you to balance him out and tell him that everything was going to be alright, he found himself hardened by what had happened. Clyde didn’t let himself dwell on sadness, but he felt fueled by his own anger and jealousy.

He’d been sticking to himself lately, even avoiding Joe. He felt better when he got to stay alone. Things were easier that way. He only left his cell for food, preferring to use his time alone to exercise or plan out what he’d do when he was free. No doubt, he’d go back to Duck Tape, and he’d have Jimmy and Mellie to keep him company, and he was fine with that. All that he needed was his family, or at least, that’s what he told himself.

When he was free, Mellie was there to pick him up. As soon as she saw him, she knew that something was up. She barely recognized her brother, he seemed to be acting completely different. “Hey,” She tried, but got no response. Through the entire ride, he tried to be silent. The old Clyde was more than happy to bother with small talk, but he didn’t have the energy. 

“You know… I’ve talked to her.” Mellie muttered, focusing on the road in front of her. She was met with a groan and a frown, and she wished that she hadn’t;t brought it up.

“I’m done with that. I don’t need nobody.” He huffed, turning his head to look out of the window.

Mellie was shocked. Who was this, and where was her brother? All that he’d ever wanted was to start a family and have someone to love, and now, he wanted to be by himself? Shaking her head, she continued the drive. Whoever this was, she was not happy with it, and she was sure that Jimmy would feel the same way.

Clyde sat at home, sulking. Jimmy had moved down to be closer to Sadie, and now, he had the entire trailer to himself. He tried to tell himself that he liked it this way, but it wasn’t working. Grumbling as he stood up, he went to get dressed. Might as well go to Duck Tape early to keep himself occupied, he figured.

As he got dressed, he noticed that his shirt was harder to button. Had he really gotten that much bigger? Shaking his head, he sighed and headed for the door. Another reason for people to avoid him. He doubted that anyone would want to be near a man like him. The ride to the bar was just as he’d remembered it, and he found himself slipping back into routine. If he tried hard enough, he could almost remember what it was like. 

He’d always been so excited for his shift to end, it meant that he could come back to you. Sometimes it was late, but you liked to stay up and be there when he got home. Clyde always appreciated it, and he always appreciated you. You did so many things to show him how much you loved him, and he wouldn’t have traded that for the world.

Except, he did. He traded it all for a lousy heist that hadn’t gotten anything accomplished except for getting him a new arm.

Clenching his jaw, he slammed the car door shut and headed into the bar. Whatever. He didn’t need you, he didn’t need anybody! Clyde had been through enough on his own. It felt like it was getting harder and harder to convince himself that he was fine.

The day was going by excruciatingly slowly. All of the regular patrons seemed to be surprised by him, and his new attitude. No one recognized this quietly angry version of Clyde, and they wanted him to return to his sweet and smiley state of mind. He wasn’t making small talk, and he was keeping to himself. They’d heard the rumors, a Logan in prison? The curse must have caught up to him.

He felt like he could hear them talking about him. He couldn’t stand it, everyone thought that what was going on with him was their business. Soon, he was wishing that his shift would just be finished already, and he wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and cry, to let out all of the emotions that he’d buried deep inside of him for months.

Stumbling to his car, he cringed as it began to rain. He hated the rain. Grumbling to himself as he drove, he went quickly. It was so late, and the roads were nearly empty. Clyde was thankful as he sped home, his tears already clouding his vision.

When he pulled up to the trailer, his world stopped.

There you were, sitting on his porch as you shivered. He had to be dreaming. How could this be possible?

Closing his car door, he stood tall and watched as you looked up at him. Your own eyes were red as you stumbled over to him, keeping a fair amount of distance between the two of you as it rained down. “M-Mellie told me that you would be here.” You nearly whimpered as the tears streamed down your cheeks, mixing with the rain.

He swallowed nervously, wondering if this was another dream. You had to have another person to keep you warm at night. There was no reason for you to be showing up on his doorstep. He was no one.

“I’m here.” He spoke plainly, feeling the rain drip down his body. How long had you been waiting here in the freezing cold?

“Clyde, I-I…” He could tell that you were stumbling with your words, trying to find the most meaningful thing to say. It reminded him of himself on the night before he left you, and he was immediately brought back. “I can’t seem to stop thinking about you. I’ve tried, and I tried to just pretend that I don’t want you, but I can’t.”

His eyes were dark as he took a step closer. “I know how you feel, Darlin’.” He took a deep breath and it took everything in him to keep his hands off of you. His heart was pounding as he analyzed your face, searching if your words were truthful. If they were, he needed to take you inside now. He had a whole lotta loving to make up for.

“So you… still want me? After everything?” He wishes that you didn’t sound so shocked that he still wanted to be with you. You were perfect, of course, he wanted you.

“I don’t just want you. I need you.” His eyes softened as his facade crumbled around him. Anger melted away, and he felt like his old self again. You were the key, you were his everything. When he lost you, he had nothing. “I lost you once, Babydoll, and it’s not going to happen again. You’re my…” He searched for the word, lips only inches from yours.

“Soulmate. You’re my soulmate, Clyde.” She cooed, and when she pressed her lips to his, he knew that she was right. They were definitely soulmates, and he wasn’t going to let her slip out of his fingers ever again.


End file.
